Phase-locked loop (PLL) circuits are commonly used in circuits and systems that output a high-frequency signal, with a frequency of the output signal being a multiple of a frequency of a reference signal. PLL circuits are also found in applications where a phase of the output signal must track a phase of the reference signal. As an example, a PLL circuit can be used in a radio receiver or transmitter to generate a local oscillator signal.